stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredible Mutt
The Incredible Mutt 'is a novel started by Simsim40, deleted for spelling and grammar errors, and then later rewritten by GAK16. Notice: This story was deleted by the author, Simsim40, for grammar and spelling errors. He also didn't want to finish it. Since this story is an original, it was revived by GAK16 and is being remastered for the best experience, henceforth Project Remastered Mutt. Please see The Incredible Mutt: Team Zero, a story coming soon to see the second book of the planned 3 book series. Also, be sure that this story was changed a lot in a few key ways, as it now has a slight love story that Simsim40 set up but didn't finish. Plac also doesn't die anymore. For characters and locations, please see The Incredible Mutt - Characters and Locations = The Incredible Mutt = Prologue 'Calm down, calm down,' I thought. An electric wall from the Magikill came out of the wall and hit me. Knocked to the ground, I could feel my heart rate rise. I was breathing faster than normal. 'Don't reach 35, don't reach 35!' I prayed. Breathing rate ''35 Then, all of a sudden, my shirt started to tear, my shoes burst open. "'''Roar!!" Mutt, er, I roared. I looked around and saw him. I finished off Cadenceky for good. I threw a book rack at Cadenceky. Then, I picked up Cadenceky and threw him at Cross. I hoped both were dead, for attacking me and making me a monster. But as soon as he thought I was done fighting, 30 giants are all coming at me. With a flick of my tail and a slash of my claws, I could defeat them easily. I was a monster. How did this come to be? How did I become such a monster? Chapter 1: The Experiment Okay, rewind. Let me start at the beginning, before I became a monster. Hi, my name is Wayne. I am what you could call your everyday stickman. Okay, maybe I am not so normal. I work at Denlur Institute at the heart of Pertland. Pertland and Denlur Institute have thrived ever since the Order Empire freed us from the Speartons and Archidons. The Order now protects us in exchange for a small number of crops and resources. Right now, I am teaching a class of ungrateful brats my favorite subject: microbic radiation. "Alright, listen up; your assignment is to find a Stickfly and mutate it using a class B serum. The more ferocious your fly is after the mutating process, the better your grade. Mind the rule that you only use the class B serum with only one unreproducible probe so your fly doesn't turn into millions of flies and destroys Inamorta," I told to the class. Everyone leaves the class to find a fly and then my fellow colleague, Plac, comes into the class. "Ready for tonight?" she asks. To be honest, here's what I'm thinking: 'No, Plac, and I am not going to a fancy restaurant on a date for dinner.' Plac's father, General Cross, who works with the Order as a scientist, wants to create a super soldier. I told him gamma rays with a small amount of cosmic radiation can mutate human subjects with the right serum. Since then, he's been bugging me to volunteer for the test. I now really wish I hadn't told him how to mutate subjects. Finally, to make my beloved Plac happy, I said yes. Tonight's the experiment. * I reached the location where the experiment was being held. Plac came out of the building and gives me a hug. * "Okay, please lie down on the machine and control your breathing. We will monitor your heart rate," my friend Sterns tells me. I do as I was told. Before she runs out, Plac gives me a kiss, a real kiss. BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Everybody is waiting outside the testing room. Plac is controlling the radiation levels. Sterns and other Magikill scientists are doing their duties. "Activate the machine," Cross orders. Then time speeds up the second after I lay on the machine. The next second, I am on the floor panting, my breathing rate 34 per minute. Everyone is kneeling beside me. "What happened?" I ask. "We activated the machine then you started screaming like hell and Sterns stopped the machine," Cross replied. 'You gave us quite a shock," Sterns said patting my back with full force. Breathing rate 35. Chapter 2: Mutt My skin turns green as my body gets bigger, tearing my shirt. "Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," I roar. I see Cross. 'YOU DID THIS TO ME,' I think. I pick General Cross up and throw him at Sterns despite Plac's pleading cries. They both hit a bookshelf and the shelf topples over them. 'What have I done?' I think. I lift the bookshelf off Cross and Sterns. Through tears, Plac smiles at me in a shaking voice, saying, "I knew there was still good in you." Giving one last look at Plac, I jump through the roof as blinding Magikill torchlight comes in my face. I cover my face. Plac watches through the hole in the roof as the Speartons in a shield wall prepare to throw their spears. Archidons load and aim their bows and shoot flaming arrows at my chest. Police Albowtross cock their crossbows. Magikill ready their fire spells. And finally, 30 giants and 10 boulder giants get ready to smash me. "ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" I cry as wave after wave of flaming arrows, sharp spears, heavy boulders and spiked clubs come at me. All the military might causes structural damage to Cross' lab, but I know I am fine. Albowtross and Archidons out of arrows, Spearton spears broken, giant clubs in smithereens, Magikill out of mana and energy, and giants out of boulders, I stand on the roof as if nothing had happened. "Aim for the pillar," Cadenceky orders. I hate Cadenceky. He and I have had a bitter relationship ever since I won Plac's love, as he is an order general who also loves Plac. I know I have to protect Plac and her father, so I jump inside and cover Plac, Cross, and Sterns as the building collapses. This is how I became the monster. Chapter 3: The Monster Inside Me I ran for days. Away from Plac. Away from Cross. Away from Pertland. Away from society. Then, all of a sudden, I see a boy throw a newspaper to the doorstep of a humble monk. I can read the faint headline: "Cross' Experiment Gone Wild: The 'Incredible' Mutt" Under the headline it said, "Sterns Actu, an eccentric scientist responsible for the discovery of many types of Stickdinos and Plac Cross, a bimolecular mutation teacher who was said to be very tight with Wayne Unta, who got turned into Mutt, are badly wounded and doctors are struggling to keep them alive. Plac seems to have gotten a disease from Mutt that only the genetic code of the blood in Mutt can cure. Plac is currently on her way to a specialty hospital just outside of Pertland." Plac was hurt because of me. Wayne Unta. No, not because of Wayne, but Mutt. And Cross, the monster that turned me into a monster. Suddenly, a carriage wheel broke as the bed with someone looking really pale slid to the floor. Then, I realized it was Plac. I ran away. I thought to myself, 'Please. Make me Wayne again. Please contain the monster.' Soon, I fainted not knowing where I was, but I was safe. So was Plac. I wake up and I am surrounded by nature. I wasn't happy. Flashes of my memory were coming in my head. I saw Plac hurt. I knew what had to be done. With my magic I obtained when I was turned into Mutt, I build a small machine that can throw pebbles so fast that it can kill a man. I target at my mouth. I can feel the Mutt inside me. I fire. In all his strength, even in his weak form of Wayne, Mutt spits it out. I run through the forest, crying until I reach a barren dirt road. Then a man in a carriage comes. I go to him and say "Pouvez-vouz me donner un tour a la ville?" The man replies in a strong Donish accent "Sorry, I don't speak Perch." "Sorry Sir. Can you give me a ride to the closest town?" I ask him. 'Hmm, sure, you seem nice," he replies. After a short time I reach Rihanean Village, the capital of a very small province of Inamorta that is not on the map! Mutt must die, even if I die with him... Chapter 3: Days without Incident - 36 I have now lived in Rihanna for 5 months without an incident. I work in a local cloth factory to earn money. I have stayed out of contact from everyone. Okay, that's a lie. I have to talk to my boss and my fellow workers in the cloth factory. But besides the people I cannot avoid talking to, I don't talk to anyone but myself. Okay, that's also a lie. I talk telepathically with a guy called Mr. Black. I am known to him only as Mr. White. Mr. Black is an expert in microbic mutations and he reminds me vaguely of Plac. One day I was working on the top floor of the Rihanna cloth factory, I suddenly poked my finger with a needle from the sewing machine. A single drop of my purple blood dropped from the top floor to the lowest through the send shoot. I jump straight into the shoot and slide from the top floor all the way to the bottom. Looking around to make sure the coast is clear, I sneak into the filter chamber where I see that my blood landed on a sewing machine. I clean the drop. If the drop landed on any cloth and the cloth or thread was given away, the gamma would kill anyone. At the donation center "Why, here you go little boy. You look like you could use some warmth," said the old woman volunteering at the donation center giving the little boy a shirt. Little did the boy and woman know that the shirt was from the filtered pile of clothes and someone thought it was a purple stain. The boy started to shake. The whole city came to try to help as the doctors tried CPR, repulsors, shocks, everything. 1 hour later, the boy's body went limp. Heart rate Zero. Breathing rate -''35''. At the Cross' lab, Capital of Pertland "My comrades and fellow scientists, we are here to welcome our newest member of my ultimate squad, Sergeant Cadenceky," General Cross said. "Cadenceky has been sent by the Westwind state military under the Government of Inamorta to aid us in the destruction of the monster that attacked Denlur Institute, also known as the 'Incredible' Mutt." Applause came from the crowd. That is, all except Plac, who was near the back. "Sergeant Cadenceky is the best man of the Westwind Military. Rest assured, you will be safe as the menace of Mutt will be put to an end," Cross finishes. In the back, Plac mutters to herself, "You say all of those nice things. Yet then again, why did you tell me that Cadenceky has problems following orders and that was why he was promoted? Or why did you say bad things about Wayne when he didn't mean to get me hurt and he saved me, as well as you? Some father you are." Back in Rihanna Village "It's time to meet," Mr. Black's voice said in my head. "Where?" I asked. "Meet me at Denlur Institute of Pertland." Mr. Black replied. Reluctantly, I gulp and reply, "Alright." Chapter 4: The Trap Using most of my earned money from Rihanna Village, I take a carriage 15 miles to Denlur Institute. Meeting in my old room, where they have replaced me, I wait for Mr. Black. I sit there for about 5 minutes when I hear a noise outside the window and it's getting louder. I uncover the drapes and see a volley of flaming arrows coming towards the classroom. I run out the door and into the library and the volley comes down in a flaming heap, destroying the classroom. I hide behind a bookshelf as the Pertland Police with their clubs and miniature crossbows storm the door and start to do a sweep of the area. 'Calm down, calm down,' I thought. An electric wall from the Magikill came out of the wall and hit me. Knocked to the ground, I could feel my heart rate rise. I was breathing faster than normal. 'Don't reach 35, don't reach 35!' I prayed. Breathing rate 35. Then, all of a sudden, my shirt started to tear, my shoes burst open. "Roar!!" Mutt, er, I roared. I looked around and saw him. I finished off Cadenceky for good. I threw a book rack at Cadenceky. Then, I picked up Cadenceky and threw him at Cross. I hoped both were dead, for attacking me and making me a monster. But as soon as he thought I was done fighting, 30 giants all came at me. With a flick of my tail and a slash of my claws, I could defeat them easily. But I had no time. Mutt had saved Plac and got her away from Pertland fast. Then, I hear a bad sound. I try to pounce on the Magikill making the sound, but 30 Albowtross grapples onto me and create an electric net. I dropped limp, but alive. Chapter 5: Days Without Incident - 0 I woke up. I was back in my original body, Wayne's body. I looked around. My hands and legs were strapped to a table, so my body couldn't move an inch. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. The voice, it belonged to Mr. Black! But somehow I could feel it wasn't telepathic, it was real. Then I heard Cross' voice. Mr. Black and Cross were talking. "You can't let him go, I used my bio-molecular chemicals to suppress the Mutt. If you want him to transform into Mutt you have to drop him from the stratosphere." Mr. Black shouted. The room's door burst open and Sterns entered. " Good, your awake, Wayne. Cross wants you to go and fight the Green Death. I told him you can't but............" The door burst open again. This time Plac came in. "WAYNE!" Plac yelled as her voice echoed throughout the room. "I'm sorry for what my father did to you. And now he's going to make you fight his fight!" Plac yelled, glaring at her father. "Hey, it's okay Plac. I am strong. Even if I am not a hero in the eyes of Pertland, I am a hero in the eyes of you and that's all that matters. I love you," I reply. Plac kissed me. Then, she said, "Rob, you better fill him in on what's happening." "Hey, who's Rob? Who's Green Death? What's going on!?!" I asked avoiding Cross' eye. "I'm sorry Wayne," Cross apologizes. "You don't GET TO BE SORRY!" I yell at him as I struggle to try and take the straps off. "I need you to help me. You are Inamorta's only hope. Here's the deal, Rob here is Mr. Black who has been talking to you all the time. Rob's full name is Robert Black, an elite scientist of the Super Spy organization: A.R.M.O.U.R., which runs secretly in the Order's Government. With the help of the A.R.M.O.U.R. leader Rick Rage, we have been watching every single one of your moves. When you fled from Rihanna. You cooled down and fainted. That boy you killed on accident was actually Rick Rage, disguised witha potion. Rob is not the leader. Cadenceky bought you to Rob here and asked him to insert your blood into his blood stream. Plac told Rob not to do it because it would kill Cadenceky. But because of my actions where I thought that I could control Cadenceky, Rob added a chemical mixed with your blood to suppress the independent feeling of the mutation." Cross explained. "Once given your blood, Cadenceky mutated into a huge monster called the Green Death. Cadenceky took control of Green Death and started a rampage. Meanwhile, Rob and Plac checked Cadenceky's record and found out he was a criminal exiled for murdering one of the leaders of the original Great Knights by posing as a Serpentine. That was before he was exiled by the Serpentine for posing as one of them and not helping his 'brothers'," Cross continued. "The only way to defeat him is if we turn you back into Mutt. And even with the dangers, Cadenceky is more dangerous. We need you, Wayne," Cross finished. Silence followed the explanation. Green Death wanted me. He'll get me. "Alright, I'll do it," I answered. "Good luck. You better come back in one piece," Plac teased me before she kissed me as I was rolled off into the mutation room. * "Check and liftoff are go!" Air control shouted as I was being lifted by 6 Albowtross. "Get ready," the leader of the squad said, "Here comes Greeny!" Chapter 6: Battle Below I could see Green Death throwing horses everywhere. Destroying the road. I know I've never seen Mutt up close but I have a feeling he looks much better than Green Death. Green Death had two HUMONGOUS fists. Probably just like Mutt. Except I think that Mutt looks better. He had super long arms, he was super tall, and still had the rage of Cadenceky. The leader of the squad signaled to get ready. * The Albowtross let go. I fell towards the earth at the speed of 2000 kilometers per hour. My eyes turned green. Breathing rate 35. I hit the ground. And when I stood up, I saw Green Death in the distance. It was time for the Incredible Mutt to be a hero, not the monster people see. BOOOM. Running at Greeny with full force, I hit him square in the chest and the impact is enough to knock him down. But he gets up. Even with my full force, he has more battle experience and more will. I attack him again, but this time he's ready. His arms extend like plastic and form a shield in front of him. The impact creates a sonic boom that knocks me off my feet and destroys about 20 buildings near Greeny and I. I knew it would be tough, but I never knew it would come down to this. But I would do what I had to do. 'For Pertland, and all of Inamorta. For Plac.' Chapter 7: Sacrifice Running towards Greeny, I close my eyes in my final moments. Sterns. Denlur Institute. Rihanna. Cross. Plac. A silent explosion rocks the planet as what I do is dangerous. Even since I turned into Mutt for the first time, I read my blood radiations levels. I knew what the levels meant. I was a living bomb. This bomb could kill anything within a 1 foot radius, and set out a shock wave that would go for miles. Clawing Green Death, I flash purple and say one final word, hoping that Plac can hear... "Goodbye." Chapter 8: Aftermath Silence. Do you hear silence after you die? Do you see darkness with one light in the center? Then I had a vision. I saw a team, a team of great individuals who fought the enemies who threatened Inamorta. With Mutt leading them. But how was that possible? I am dead. There must be a new Mutt...But I also saw great darkness. A snake-haired lady had formed an army of new troops and a sinister shadow of a creature indescribably evil. It was coming. And I knew, I had to stop her... * I woke up in a bed at the Denlur Health Center near the school, and Plac was staring over me. "Wayne! Your alive!" Plac exclaimed! Kissing me, I stared around in shock. I thought I was dead when I hopefully killed Greeny. "Plac, tell me everything," I said as I went stone cold. * After 5 long hours, Plac filled me in. I had been out for 5 months in a coma, but the doctors saw that I had a heartbeat increase today, so Plac came to check on me. Greeny died. Or at least, they think he died. They found Cadenceky's body in the rubble, flesh burned and hair gone. Cross had disappeared 4 days after I went into a coma, and Pertland was rebuilt. I still had the image of the vision burned in my head. Cross was gone. As much as I hated him, he was Plac's father, made me a hero and a monster, and had plans. Someone or something had taken him, and I knew I had to find him. I had to form Team Zero. Chapter 9: The Invitation 4 days after Mutt and Green Death's battle Cross was alone in his lab. He finally accomplished his lifelong goal of creating a ultimate supersoldier. But then, he heard the door creak open. A tall, slender man entered. "Who are you and why are you trespassing into my lab?" Cross asked. "I am Marik, and I am here to recruit you." "Never. I work for good and myself. I will not work for someone I do not know," Cross sharply replied. "If you will not comply with my master's needs, then you will feel the wrath of CHAOS!" The last thing Cross saw was packs of dark creatures coming towards him, a large skeleton laughing behind them. Chapter 10: The End and The Beginning With Plac by my side, I set out on a journey to find the others. I needed to find the other 5 heroes I saw for Team Zero. I needed to rescue Cross before it was too late... * Somewhere in the desert "You said you would work for someone you know." A voice echoed throughout the long, empty hallway littered with bones. The Juggernauts, as Marik or the Marrowkai dragged him towards a large room. A dark silhouette emerged from the shadows. Cross could barely see it moving, when it opened it's angry red eyes, staring at him in the darkness. "Wh--Who are you?" Cross asked. The creature, a snake-haired woman with a long staff and a petrifying glare emerged... "I. Am. MEDUSA!" Thanks for reading! But this is not the end... Be sure to check out The Incredible Mutt: Team Zero for the continuation in this epic 3 story trilogy on The Incredible Mutt! Category:Story Category:Order Category:Staff Approved Project Category:Completed Story Category:Chaos Category:Heroes United Category:Heroes of Old Saga Category:The Mutt Trilogy Category:GAK16